


《Rainbow🌈》

by noonetocare



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonetocare/pseuds/noonetocare
Summary: LGTB一直想用这个主题写一个短篇……终于今天，五月十七日，我写下这些文字。关于下文的“Free Hug”，我是想到了《幸福》的MV，很受触动。关于什么同盟会，昵称什么的都是我瞎掰的哦，希望不会影响大家阅读。字数不多，一发完。希望我们都能勇敢的做自己，勇敢的去拥抱这个世界。💙搭配食用BGM:五月天《彩虹》
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk





	《Rainbow🌈》

——(我是正文分割线——

春天离开的时候，天空不舍的大哭了一场。

瓢泼的让人忧郁。

换季其实是有点恼人的事情，阴晴不定的天气，忽高忽低的温度，让人们永远都不知道该穿什么出门。

好在，夏终于来了。

没时间感怀春天已逝，衣柜里的厚重长衫隔天就被缤纷的彩色夏装翻了一新。街上的女孩子们终于再无需遮掩自己的好身材，男孩子们也在烈日下尽情享受着在球场流汗的痛快。

世界很美，一切的存在都美。

今天是5月17号。

李东海起的很早，简单的收拾了自己，又在一堆来不及整理的夏装当中翻出了那件印着彩虹图案的体恤，把横幅画报和彩虹小旗子塞进背包。

今天他和同盟会的伙伴们约好，要一起去市中心的广场做活动——“Free Hug”。

拥抱一切，拥抱爱。

是的，他是个同性恋者。

具体是什么时候发现自己的不对劲，他已经记不太清了，相比当初刚认清性向时的慌乱与不知所措，现在的他，已经可以非常坦然的告诉别人他对爱的渴望。

出门前他照了镜子，笑着和里面的自己击了个掌：“你真是帅呆了。”然后迈着轻盈的步伐带上了门。

他喜欢自己。

即使他知道很多人并不喜欢他。

他已经习惯遭受着周围人的白眼和唾骂。他理解，人们总是会对所有的差异与不同十分敏感。

但这并不妨碍什么。

抛弃个人不同而和众人趋同，那就不是真的做自己了啊。

他穿过小巷，昨天的大雨匆匆，潮湿还未完全散去。抬头看天，晴朗到云都不见几朵，可偏偏没有雨后彩虹，他撇撇嘴，有些许遗憾。视线拉近，他发现路边的树梢已经绽开粉白的花，是杏儿还是桃儿，他辨不清，但香味醉人，让他禁不住多深吸了几下。

夏天确实来了，他想恋爱了。

他爱过人，可他一直没有爱人。

家里人恨透了他义无反顾的出柜行为，少有的那几个心仪对象，最后也都因为种种阻碍无疾而终。

现在的他已经脱离羁绊，孑然一身，他迫不及待想要投入一段真正热烈而绚烂的感情。

可那段感情什么时候会来呢？

前方他的伙伴在冲他招手，他们站在一起，像不小心从天上掉下来的那道彩虹。

“小鱼儿你来了！”领队姐姐看他走过来，唤他快些过来。

同盟会成员都用昵称互称，大家不知道彼此的名字，但却从不陌生。

李东海腼腆的笑着，转头和伙伴们一起张罗着活动要用的东西。然而，他的注意力却总被站在队伍最后的那个新面孔吸引过去——

那是个眉眼有些凛冽的男生，他头发短短的，身型削瘦，穿着一件深色的牛仔外套，正面无表情的倚在树上抽着烟。

他吞云吐雾了好一阵，转过头才看见有个人一直盯着自己看。用拇指捻灭还剩一截的烟，他随手一丢，就直冲着李东海的方向走过来。

李东海因这突然对上的视线吓了一跳，站在原地动也不是，不动也不是，等他反应过来，那人已经走到自己面前了。

“你看什么？”他冷冷的问。

李东海挠了挠头也不知该说什么，低下头却看见他有些泛红的手指:“你这样不会疼吗？”

或许是没想到一个挑衅会换回一个关心的反问，他堂皇了一秒，却又迅速换回冷漠的语气:“关你什么事？”之后错过身去，直接走开。

李东海莫名其妙的看着他走远的背影，皱了眉头。

“是个不好相处的人……”领队姐姐不知道什么时候来到了他旁边:“前天加入的新人，和家里闹翻了没地方去，在外边漂了好几天了才来求助我们。”

“这样啊……那他昵称叫什么？”

“不重要。问他他就说的不重要。小鱼儿你最好不要去招惹他，像个刺猬一样小心被扎一身刺哦。”领队拍了拍他的肩膀，又去忙活了。

“不重要？”李东海愈发对这个脾气有点冲的人感到好奇了。

活动进展的很顺利，一众人站在广场中央，举着“Free Hug”的标牌，来来往往的人很多，虽然其中不乏视而不见的人，但大部分过客还是肯稍微驻足，大方的送去一个怀抱。

李东海这边热闹非凡——毕竟颜狗不分性别与性向，他忙着拥抱一个个陌生却又温暖的面孔，一直没能得空坐下歇歇。

不知怎的，他总是很在意那个“不重要”，四周看了一圈，发现那人并没有加入送拥抱的队伍，而是默默地拖着箱子，正在给伙伴们发水。

一个个发过去，终于也发到李东海这里。

“喝水。”还是那个冷冷的音调。

李东海接过来，往旁边看了一眼，觉得似乎没人会发现他偷懒，干脆跟着“不重要”的步子走了。

“你跟着我干什么？”

“谁跟着你了？我累了想去那边坐着歇会儿不行吗？”李东海可不会任由他压着气势，学着他刚才无视自己的样子，错过身直接走掉。

真够幼稚的。

“不重要”似乎对他来了兴趣，发完水之后直接走去了李东海坐的那个长椅。倒也不是想来聊天找不痛快，只是单纯的想抽个烟。

“你很喜欢抽烟？”

那人掸掉烟灰，也不应声。

“你怎么不和我们一起去拥抱啊？”

“你管的真多。”他瞪过来，想吓退这个多管闲事的八婆，可却对上一双澄澈无比的眼睛，那里面丝毫没有惧怕，也找不到戏谑——他是认真的想要一个答案。

“不重要”惊慌的回过视线，低声喃喃着:“这到底有什么意义？……”

“没有意义吗？”李东海想了想，最后轻轻笑了出来。

“你笑什么？”

“有些事不是非得有意义才去做啊。很多事情都是说不清的，太过纠结于一个问题不是会把自己搞得很累吗？”李东海喝光手里的那瓶水，冲着不远处的垃圾桶“咻——”的一射，正中。

“Yes！”他兴奋的庆祝着自己的三分球。

“不重要”看他自娱自乐的样子，哼笑了一声。大概也是觉得这话挺在理，又问道:“你家里人知道你是gay吗？”

“知道啊，所以被讨厌了呢！”李东海有些自嘲的笑笑。

“我家里人是才知道的……”他猛吸了一口烟，缓缓地说:“我和那个人在一起两年，一直都没敢让家里人知道，可笑的是，两年都成了狗屁，那个人最后还是结婚了——和一个女人。”

他丢掉烟头，熄在脚下:“我一直以为他是顶不住压力才要放弃我们的感情，直到三个月前分手的时候，他告诉我他其实不是个gay，因为我一直纠缠他才答应和我在一起的……原来他一直很看不起我，后来我去他的婚礼上闹，才被家里人知道这件事……结果就这样了。”

“真是个坏人！”李东海默默听完，发出了愤愤的感叹:“这简直是诈骗吧！”

“不重要”笑着看他义愤填膺的模样:“是啊，诈骗……所以你说拥抱到底有什么意义呢？我和他这两年的所有拥抱，都是假的——”

“像那句歌词:我张开了手，却只能抱住风。”他闭着眼仰起头:“或许我的爱从一开始就是错的吧……”

许久没有应答，他刚想睁开眼睛，就发觉自己被裹进一个炙热的怀抱中，刚刚听过的开朗声音温柔的钻进耳朵:“爱没有对，也不是错，爱就是爱。你觉得拥抱没有意义是因为你没有拥抱对的人，况且，你从来不是一个人，世界上还有无数个跟我们一样的人在等待爱，等待被拥抱啊……”

一字一句，都从耳朵进入，砸进心里。

李东海结束这个拥抱，面对着他笑着伸出手:“我们认识一下吧！你好不重要，我是小鱼儿。”

“不重要”呆呆的伸出手和他相握。

“以后不要总抽烟了，对身体不好的，心情郁闷可以打球K歌，没人陪的话可以来找我啊！”李东海拍拍胸脯，又感到酸痛从脚底传来:“可真累……我不干了，今天最后一个‘Free Hug’就送你啦！”

他刚准备和领队姐姐打声招呼收拾东西回家，一转身就雷声大作，吓了他一跳，紧接着豆大的雨点就不由分说砸下来，冲散了聚集的人群。

他慌张的搜寻四周可以避雨的地方，却在下一秒被一件牛仔外套盖住了头，有人把他一把揽进怀里，带着他脚步匆匆。

莫名的，他感觉他知道这个人是谁，心却不受控制的多跳了几拍。

等到他重见光明，才发现已经到了一个巷尾的屋檐下，而旁边站着的，果然是浑身湿透的“不重要”。

“谢谢你啊不重要……”

“你叫什么名字？”

“啊？我叫小鱼儿啊。”

“我说真名。”他抓了把湿漉漉的头发，直视着对方的眼睛——

“我们重新认识一下，我叫李赫宰，你叫什么名字？”

“李……李东海……”他支支吾吾的答道，却回味起刚刚那人抓头发的动作，在他眼里竟然性感的要命。

“你好李东海，今天谢谢你的Free Hug……”

“不客气……”

“我想我有必要向你道谢，不如也免费送你个什么？”

“送什么？……”

“‘Free Kiss’你喜欢吗？……”

又是一年夏天，这次却燥热的格外反常，人们都在期待一场大雨，能解救这发烧的大地。

夜半惊雷，老天开眼，总算肯给这世界降降温。

李东海的出租屋里没有空调，昨夜的雨让他不得不把唯一能散热的窗户也关上。两个人光着身子黏糊在床上，却谁也没有想分开凉快凉快的意思。

李东海迷迷糊糊醒过来，烦躁的拿手扇着风，他得去开窗，不然真的要热死了。

大雨终已停，房檐滴着水，树中有蝉鸣。

更让人欣喜的——远处的天际，明晃晃挂着一道虹。

他激动的拍醒身边的人:“赫！！！你快起来！！！快看快看！！！”

那人有些不情愿地撑起身子，眼睛都还没睁开，直接把李东海抱了个满怀，下巴磕在他肩膀上:“看什么？……”

“彩虹啊！是彩虹！”

李赫宰终于睁开眼睛，往窗外望去，果然看到了那一抹绚烂。

“真好看。”他感叹道，又在李东海颈侧落下一吻。

“这么好看你只亲脖子像话吗？”

“那你想我亲哪？”他在李东海腰间使劲捏了一把。

“你烦啊！”李东海给了他一巴掌，然后笑闹着去寻他的唇，和他接着彩色的吻。

他扑进那人怀里，尽情的沉溺于他身上的味道。

许久，他才开口——

“赫，你看，拥抱怎么会没有意义？”

“你张开了手，不是抱住我了吗？”

——我也是)——

5.17是国际不再恐同日

看到一段话非常喜欢——如果说每个人都是磁铁，那么异性相吸，要是同性的两个人互相吸引了，就说明他们要克服无比巨大的阻碍，才可以拥抱彼此🌈

LOVE IS LOVE

愿我们在爱中都能拥有绚烂的色彩❤️💛💚💙💜

—END


End file.
